100 Ways
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: to say "I love you." A Riku/Xion drabble series. Five: "I'll walk you home."
1. Let Me Drive

**One: "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."**

* * *

"Pull over. Let me drive for a while." Studying his face, Xion can see the bags under Riku's eyes. She has no idea how long he's been awake, how many sleepless nights he's endured. "It's not safe."

He sighs, and she's scared he's going to say no again, but it's a tired sound. He slows down the car and pulls over, leaning back in his seat once it stops to rub at his eyes.

Once their positions were switched and she was driving, she only relaxed when his quiet snoring finally proved he was getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Author:** I'm going to keep the notes to a minimum on this one (re-reading my other drabble series has been fun at times, haha!) but at least on this first one I wanted to give a small explanation for the inspiration to do THIS one when I'm not even finished the song challenge yet. Truth be told, I hit a bit of a wall of late inspiration-wise (anyone who follows my tumblr may know more, suffice to say life has thrown several curve-balls at me this past year and I've been in near-constant grief for a while...) but I saw a post on tumblr last week that sparked THIS fic, so here I am.

(The post was actually "100 Ways to say I love you" but it's a list of several statements that say it without really saying it, which fits Riku and Xion way too well.)

Anyway, I'm hoping this will re-ignite the spark for my other series, too, so if all goes well I should pick it up again too and alternate between things a bit. I need more RikuXi in my life, to be honest. xD

Next time: "It reminded me of you."


	2. It Reminded Me Of You

**Two: "It reminded me of you."**

* * *

Xion smiled as she took a seat on the edge of Riku's bed, eyes wandering around his room – she had never been to his place, and she couldn't help but wonder what treasures lurked here. There were photographs on his dresser and walls filled with faces she didn't know (and some she did, but younger versions of them.)

And there, on his nightstand was a small collection of thalassa shells in a glass jar. Xion picked it up, brow furrowing – but before she could even ask, Riku gave her a quiet answer.

"It reminded me of you."

* * *

 **Author:** I feel a little sad, I had to cut out the passage where Riku got embarrassed by his typical teenage boy messiness. Just know that while Xion's checking out his room, he's scrambling to pick up clothes and stash them in the hamper where they belong. xD

Next time: "No, no, it's my treat."


	3. It's My Treat

**Three: "No, no, it's my treat."**

* * *

"Two sea-salt ice-creams, please!"

Riku grinned a little as munny and ice-cream exchanged hands, before heading back to the raven-haired girl sitting on the bench at the street-corner. He passed one over to her, grin only spreading more as he watched her perk up and smile herself, a twinkle catching in her eyes.

"Riku, you didn't have to!" She laughed. "I could've bought one myself if I wanted to, silly!"

"No, no, it's my treat," he insisted, taking a bite out of his before giving a quiet chuckle. "You looked like you were wilting in this heat, sheesh."

* * *

Next time: "Come here. Let me fix it."


	4. Let Me Fix It

**Four: "Come here. Let me fix it."**

* * *

Riku winced as he rubbed his wrist – the bad one, Xion knew, the one Roxas had hurt before – and she quickly moved to cover him as another Heartless ran up to attack them. When the fight was over and no more shadows seemed to move, she glanced his way again and bid him to come closer with a wave. "Come here, let me fix it."

He went to her and let her wrap her slender fingers around his wrist, relief crossing his face as her hands glowed green. "Just... be more careful next time, okay?"

"I'll try."

* * *

 **Author:** Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay on this one - life got in the way again, but I should be able to get chapters out more regularly now. :D

Next Time: "I'll walk you home."


	5. I'll Walk You Home

**Five: "I'll walk you home."**

* * *

Time passed too quick when they were together. Before long it was dark out and Riku couldn't stop casting paranoid glances into the shadows around every corner. Her hand in his was a small comfort, but he was more worried about the fragile thing they were building than either one of them alone.

"I'll walk you home." The words slipped out before he could stop them."I mean, if that's okay."

"If you want to – but what about you, Riku?" Her hand tightened around his.

"I'll be fine. Just... let me do this."

He couldn't lose her again.

* * *

Next time: "Have a good day at work."


End file.
